Different but the Same
by Mala Valvah
Summary: A blue and red flowers are in the mist. Kirara has changed but remains the same. Someone is missing. And Sesshoumaru chooses a mate? Complete
1. Prologue

+^ Welcome to 'Different but the Same'^+  
  
Summary: A blue + red flowers are in the mist. Kirara has changed but remains the same. Someone is missing. And Sesshoumaru chooses a mate?  
  
Disclaimer: I *DO NOT* own the characters of Inuyasha. All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The story in this fiction, my idea of Kirara in human-from, and the four made up characters are only *MINE*. Again. (I OWN NOTHING OF INUYASHA).  
  
Warnings: Some violence, no curse words but close, sexual situations. Under age don't read if you do have permission. This is just in case if I write to far to the rating R level.  
  
A. Notes: this is my first Fic. I think Sesshoumaru has a boa on his shoulder but in my fic he has a tail. Please give my fic a try. I hope you like it. Review and tell me what you think. I you forget anything come back to this page.  
  
Pairings: More a Sess/Kag, because my favorite couple. Inu/Kia, think it would be something different. Mir/San, are a cute couple. Shi/Rin, they are playmates.  
  
+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
+^ 'Different but the Same'  
  
(The Prologue) +^ Rescued and A story  
  
The night was cold and eerie a village was on fire. People were running everywhere. Out of the crowed ran a teen girl with brown hair and gray- green eyes with tears.  
  
' Mama said they would find us and now they killed her.'  
  
She ran out of the village and in the woods.  
  
Footsteps thumping on the ground from be hide her could be hear. They were getting closer.  
  
" She's the half wench. GET HER!" One of the youkai had yelled. She felt someone grab her by the shoulder and swung her around. The girl looked be hide the male that grabbed her and seen some white blur killing off the others.  
  
The next thing she knows is being slammed into a tree and he was about to claw her throat out when he fell down in slices.  
  
Looking up to find out the white blur was a youkai as well.  
  
" What is your name?" Came a masculine voice.  
  
" Yu-Yucca." She stuttered breathlessly.  
  
" Come, you will live with me."  
  
He told her and gestured for her to fellow.  
  
Then he turns and begins walking gracefully away. She was afraid and thought if she went she would be more self then where she was now.  
  
So, she followed.  
  
+^~ Four days letter ~^+  
  
It was night and in a village sat an old woman who sat with some children in a circle round a fire pit.  
  
She was telling them about the story she heard since she was a child. She was just finishing her story.  
  
"They say that Yin and Yang are as two flowers one blue the other red by a tree in the forest south of west and the tree glow. Stay away from that area, it's close to the time they reawaken. So, remember if ye ever see a red haired boy that is Yin. Stay away. The blue haired girl is Yang is more of someone to trust. "  
  
Then she sent them to bed.  
  
+^ Next day ^+  
  
On a worn out path traveled a monk, a hanyou, a Miko, a Youkai huntress, a fox youkai, a fire cat youkai, and a flea. They were on the way to a village for rest and some food. When they enter the village it was being attacked by a huge mosquito youkai and a cormorant (a large sea bird) youkai. People were running and screaming for their lives. The youkais didn't really get a chance to kill a lot of villagers because they just started to attack when the traveling gang arrived.  
  
' I can since jewel shards . . . There!' This was the Miko's thought.  
  
She told her companions where the shards were. The hanyou took his sword and gutted the mosquito youkai in half. The Miko stood back and watched with the fox youkai in her arms. She watches the Youkai huntress slice up the cormorant youkai.  
  
After the youkai were dead she ran over picked up three shards and watched as they turned from black to a light pink glow.  
  
Then she puts the jewel shards in her pouch around her neck. The villagers' leader was talking to the monk about providing them with food and a place to rest since the group saved the people in the village. Then the villagers told the group about the rumors of a tree that glows in the south of west near the border were shards of the shikon no tama.  
  
They say that it is said once some one is answered there is no way to change it back. They paid part attention, but only paid more attention to the rumors of the shikon no tama instead.  
  
When it was morning the gang set off toward the south of west and fought many youkai along the way. They had collected four more jewels.  
  
Once they reach the south of west near the border they set up camp.  
  
Unbeknownst to them they were being watched.  
  
+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
You like? Do review.  
  
+^` Mala Valvah 


	2. Chapter One

+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
+^ 'Different but the Same'  
  
(Chapter One) +^ How it Begin  
  
The day was a warm day. Not to hot or not to cold.  
  
The sun was up and the birds were singing a sweet melody that flew with the wind. In a hot spring bath two young women both with black hair.  
  
Sango the older one eyes were a dark-brown color while the younger one Kagome had brown eyes.  
  
They both were thinking about what they herd the villagers had told them about this side of the forest they and their companions were camping in.  
  
" Sango-Chan?" Asked Kagome.  
  
" Yes?" Asked Sango.  
  
" Do you think what the villages said is true?"  
  
" I don't know, Kagome-Chan it might be true."  
  
+^~ Now where the guys are at ~^+  
  
In the camp clearing area if you could look up in a certain tree around the camp you might be able to find Inuyasha being a figure wearing red clothes with long silver-white hair plus with fuzzy white doggy ears on top.  
  
' Those humans must be crazy. Telling us we shouldn't go into the forest because some stupid tree. Feh. I can protect Kagome if something goes wrong.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
On the other hand, on the ground across from the tree Inuyasha sat in was a handsome young monk with his hair pulled back in a small ponytail wearing purple and blue robes.  
  
Seems to be meditating.  
  
His name is Miroku and his golden staff was right beside him.  
  
' We will have to leave this area pretty soon.' Thought Miroku.  
  
" Monk!" Called Inuyasha.  
  
" What is it?" Asked Miroku in a clam voice.  
  
" Where the little brat and cat gone off to?"  
  
+^ To where Shippou & Kirara are ^+  
  
Shippou was running in the forest near camp searching for Kirara because they were playing hide' n-go-seek.  
  
" Kirara!" Called Shippou.  
  
" Kirara." Again he called but no sign of the youkai cat.  
  
Kirara was running in the forest while thinking.  
  
' Ha ha, shippou you can't catch me. Humm... I wonder what it would be like to look like mistress Sango, but still be me n..ufh' THUMP!  
  
Kirara fell into a deep big ditch compared to her small from in cat size and bumped into a glowing root. Kirara looked to see a tree that she bumped into the root of glowing a bright light-blue light the same as the root.  
  
Then Kirara glowed the same color. That was the last thing she seen before she fainted.  
  
The glow came and went only to leave Kirara nude in Human-like from and unconscious.  
  
+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
+^` Mala Valvah 


	3. Chapter Two

+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
+^ 'Different but the Same'  
  
(Chapter Two) +^ Different  
  
Kirara was lying at the base of the tree with a pile of clothes beside her. She stirs awake after a few minutes.  
  
'Uagh... what happen?' Sitting up she notice the view is Different.  
  
She lifts her hand and was about to lick it when she sees it's not a paw. So she looks down and sees she has human-like legs, arms, feet and etc.  
  
Kirara was about to stand when her hand brushes a pile of clothes and then she looks down at the pile to see the colors olive, golden-orange, and white and then at herself.  
  
She took the clothes and putted them on after some difficulty. Her kimono looks like Sango's; the red-pink of Sango's is golden-orange on Kirara's Kimono.  
  
She also wears the Olive color as Sango's. She just doesn't wear the demon hunter gear as Sango.  
  
" I have to let Mistress Sango know what happened." She said to herself.  
  
Hearing her voice like that for the first time she put her left hand on her mouth and the right other on her throat.  
  
' Oh my, I can talk like humans too. At least I don't think I sound much like my Mistress. Oh Shippou.'  
  
"Shippou!" She called and received no answer.  
  
"Shippou!" She called again and again no answer.  
  
' I guess he went back to camp.'  
  
With that thought she started walking back.  
  
+^~ Back at Camp ~^+  
  
Shippou came running in the camping area and looked around and didn't see Kagome, Sango, or even Kirara.  
  
'Where could Kirara have gone?' Thought the Kit.  
  
Before he could go on with his thoughts someone had walked in the camping area.  
  
'She looks like Sango. But the bangs have golden-orange in it. Her kimono is different too.'  
  
Then she turned her head in his direction and he seen orange eyes looking at him.  
  
'That's not Sango, then who is she?'  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha and Miroku notice someone entered the camp also.  
  
Before Inuyasha could move to question her Miroku was already up with her small hands clamped into his.  
  
" Wow, Lady Sango wha. . Wait! 'Your not lady Sango."  
  
Kirara blushed while thinking ' I look like my lady?'  
  
"Well my lady may I ask a favor of you?" Asked Miroku.  
  
As he asked one of his hands move to the lower part of her back where it was not suppose to be. Then it rubbed.  
  
Kirara felt something was wrong then tense. 'Violated, violated,' her mind screamed repeatedly.  
  
" Hantai" Kirara hissed. Then pulled out her hands away form his hand and slapped him. Leaving the monk with the evidence.  
  
" Stupid monk. She doesn't even like her." Inuyasha said as he jumped out of the tree approaching them.  
  
"My lady, may I ask your name?" said Miroku after recovering rather quickly.  
  
She just ignored him and was heading to the spring where Kagome and Sango are, but was stopped by Inuyasha who grabbed her left arm.  
  
"Who are you?" He demanded. She ignored him as well and yanked her arm away form him.  
  
'How dare he?' Kirara hiss at him and was about to continue on her way when she notices that Sango and Kagome were coming their way talking.  
  
'What's with all the hissing?' Thought Inuyasha.  
  
+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
R & R. If you want to see a picture of her give your e-mail through a review. Thanks for reading.  
  
+^` Mala Valvah 


	4. Chapter Three

Mala's Notes: I just want to say thanks for the reviews.  
  
+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
+^ 'Different but the Same'  
  
(Chapter Three) +^ Who? What happen?  
  
Shippou just sat in camp watching.  
  
Kirara was watching as they approach her and Inuyasha.  
  
Suddenly they stopped and looked at them.  
  
Kagome was about to ask when Kirara intercepted her.  
  
" I'm Kirara"  
  
Everyone looked at her in disbelief.  
  
Then Inuyasha sniffed the air around Kirara.  
  
" The 'wench' do smell of Kirara, but some of the smell is different." Said Inuyasha.  
  
Kirara turned and glared at him.  
  
" Watch your tongue 'hanyou' before I take care of it myself." She hissed.  
  
' Who do he think he is?'  
  
Kirara turned back to the girls with a softer look.  
  
" How can you be Kirara? When she is..." Sango trail off when she didn't see Kirara anywhere.  
  
"But I'm Kirara my lady."  
  
+^~ A little later ~^+  
  
Everyone was sitting around in camp.  
  
Kagome was the first to speak since everyone else chose not to.  
  
" So, Kirara-Chan what happen?"  
  
Kirara looked up at her then Sango and back again.  
  
She sighed. " Shippou and I were playing hide 'n-go-seek. I ran into the root of a tree. The tree glowed and I glowed then I fainted. That's the last thing I remember. I think."  
  
" You said, the tree glowed and you as well." Asked Miroku.  
  
Kirara nodded. " Hai, and the color was a light blue light."  
  
During the conversation Inuyasha just seem like he couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
She turns to look at him and he turns his head away trying to hide the blush.  
  
' What the hack I'm I blushing for?' He thought.  
  
"Why do you keep staring at me like that dog-breath?"  
  
Kirara said annoyed that he keeps staring.  
  
Shippou was in Kagome's arms on her lap.  
  
" I thank your pretty Kirara. I think Inuyasha thank so to."  
  
Said Shippou with a grin on his face.  
  
He grins wider when he saw Inuyasha and Kirara blush.  
  
"Shut up, brat!" Said Inuyasha trying to sound angry.  
  
" I say Kirara is beautiful also." Commented Miroku.  
  
"Do you know who you favor Kirara?" Asked Kagome.  
  
Everyone looked Kagome's way.  
  
She looked from Kirara to Sango and back smiling.  
  
" Who, Kagome-Chan?" Asked Sango and Kirara at the same time.  
  
Kagome giggled. " I say Kirara looks like Sango in away."  
  
"NO SHE DOESN'T WENCH!" Shouted Inuyasha.  
  
Everyone just looked at him like he was stupid.  
  
"WHAT?" He shouted again.  
  
Through all this nobody ever noticed some one in the tree listening and watching everything.  
  
+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
+^` Mala Valvah  
  
Ja ne. 


	5. Chapter Four

+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
+^ 'Different but the Same'  
  
(Chapter Four) +^ What's going on now?  
  
'Stupid hanyou don't even notice me yet. This will be easy to take what I came for.' Said the being in the tree.  
  
" Hey, Kirara do you want to see how you look?" Asked Sango.  
  
' I will take what is rightfully mine.' The figure in the tree chanted.  
  
"Yes." Kirara replied. They begin to walk to the spring.  
  
" Miroku-san thought I was you at first sight my lady."  
  
" He did? Did he ah..."  
  
"Grope me? Yes, It didn't feel right, so I hit him."  
  
"Well you do kind-of look like me," said Sango.  
  
They made it to the spring and Kirara begin to take in her appearance.  
  
" Yes, my lady I do look like you in away and myself."  
  
She looked at her bangs.  
  
They have golden-orange streaks while the rest of her hair is black.  
  
She looked at her orange eyes and then notice her eyes lids were the same color.  
  
She found-out her color part of her kimono the same color as her bang that has Golden-orange streaked hair.  
  
Her bottom covers the same color as Sango's and her sandals as well.  
  
" Wow! My lady is beautiful. I didn't know if think it, it would come true!"  
  
Kirara said while smiling at Sango.  
  
Sango only returned the smile with a little blush.  
  
/Meanwhile at camp/  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Shippou and hit him on the head.  
  
" OOOWWWWW. KAGOMEEEEE!" Whined Shippou.  
  
" Let go stupid doggy." Whined Shippou.  
  
Inuyasha hit him again and then shook him.  
  
Shippou dropped the candy bar his was holding.  
  
" KAGOMEEE!"  
  
"Yes? Oh Shippou~... SIT!"  
  
BAM! " Stupid wench it's my candy bar."  
  
" Well, you shouldn't have teased Shippou, and maybe he wouldn't have grabbed it!" Shouted Kagome.  
  
" Knowing full well that you like kissing dirt. " She muttered to under her breath.  
  
Even though she knew he would hear her.  
  
' I agree with the girl.' Smirked the figure.  
  
+^~ Later on at night ~^+  
  
Everyone except Inuyasha went to sleep.  
  
Well, he eyelids were heavier than normal and so once they shut he went on to dream land.  
  
Now everyone is asleep because a certain handsome being put a sleeping spell on the camp.  
  
'Now dear half-brother, I get what is rightfully MINE.'  
  
He went into the camp took a certain girl in his arms used her hand to grab a certain sword and took to the air.  
  
' Now, I take my leave.'  
  
At that time of night you could hear nothing but peacefully sleeping companions.  
  
+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
I appreciate the reviews. At first I thought I was going to get none.  
  
Well thanks; I'm starting another fiction called ' Only I can touch you'.  
  
Do review. I would like to know what mistakes I've made and etc.  
  
Oh, if you want to know how Kirara look just put up an email.  
  
I'll email a picture of her to ya.  
  
+^` Mala Valvah 


	6. Chapter Five

+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
+^ 'Different but the Same'  
  
(Chapter Five) +^ Surprise Kagome  
  
Kagome begin to awake, but she still didn't want to wake up.  
  
So she stays with her eyes close and half in the living.  
  
'I slept better than the other times I've been here. I'll just stay until Inuyasha wakes Me.' she thought.  
  
She moved to adjust more comfortable.  
  
'When did I change my clothes into something more silk?'  
  
She waits and moved her hands around.  
  
Something didn't feel right.  
  
Everything she touched felt like silk.  
  
It felt more a bed than the ground.  
  
Kagome decided to open up to the living world.  
  
Once she open her eyes and sat up she found herself in a large canopy bed.  
  
The sheets wear a light purple color.  
  
Silk sheets wear draped over the canopy bed like curtains.  
  
The bedding with a lot of pillows all the same color with gold trimming.  
  
The bedroom was HUGE. Beautifully colored.  
  
She had everything that needed to be in a bedroom and more.  
  
She looked at herself too see she was wearing a silky green slip-like -material of sleeping wear.  
  
Kagome was walking over to a big window and found out she had a balcony coming from the bedroom also.  
  
'It seems to be nice out side, the weather I mean.'  
  
'Where am I?' she asked herself.  
  
A knock came at the door.  
  
She turned around and was about to answer when someone came in the room and shut the door. She gasped.  
  
"Ses...Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said trying not to sound afraid.  
  
"So, your awake." Sesshoumaru said in his normal voice of indifference.  
  
"Why am I here?" she asked a little more bolder than before.  
  
"You! Will find out soon enough, my dear Miko,"  
  
he said in a more threatening tone.  
  
She felt a shiver run up her spine when he said this and mad their eyes lock with each other's.  
  
She was so lost in his golden eyes that she didn't notice him coming closer.  
  
When Sesshoumaru was about a few feet she decided to move a way from the window.  
  
Kagome move to the side opposite of the bed.  
  
"I will send a servant to prepare your bath. Afterward you will come to the dinning." With that he left.  
  
' What must I do with the Miko?'  
  
He asked himself walking down the hall.  
  
+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
The answer to some of the questions will be answered later on in the story.  
  
I hope anyways. Do read & review.  
  
+^` Mala Valvah 


	7. Chapter Six

I love the reviews. For all of you that don't know, yes Kirara is still a Youkai.  
  
Thanks for the reviews.  
  
+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
+^ 'Different but the Same'  
  
(Chapter Six) +^ Meeting  
  
There came a knock on the bedroom door.  
  
" Come in." Answered Kagome.  
  
The door opened and in stepped a girl that looked about the same age as Kagome.  
  
She shut the door behind her.  
  
The girl wore a pink kimono with blue trimming and purple flowers designed on it.  
  
She has dark-brown hair and gray-green eyes.  
  
' She's human right? No, I sense some youkai from her.' Kagome thought.  
  
Most people do mistake her as human or an angel.  
  
She walked over and bowed her head.  
  
" My lady I have prepared your bath." Said the girl.  
  
" Ah... Thanks, and just call me Kagome." Kagome told her politely.  
  
The girl lifted her head with a bright smile.  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Yes, what is your name?"  
  
" Yucca." The girl now introduce as Yucca replied.  
  
" Come, come." Yucca said while gesturing for Kagome to follow.  
  
Kagome follow Yucca down long, huge halls, and turning corners.  
  
They stopped in front of two big doors.  
  
Yucca pushed one of the doors inward and they enter an area with at least seven different springs.  
  
Different temperatures.  
  
They were cold to hot. Each was different in size.  
  
They were BIG to small. They made an arc shape.  
  
Duded to the two steps that lead to the springs.  
  
The steps were made of stone-like marble with a smooth surface.  
  
Kagome decides to bath in the middle one.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
'Ah... this feels great.' Kagome thought in the furo.  
  
" Call me when you finish." Yucca said. Then she left.  
  
+^~ After Bathing ~^+  
  
Kagome wore a purple kimono with red roses printed on the back and some in the front of it.  
  
Her hair was tied back in a Miko style with a red ribbon.  
  
Her and Yucca walked down the halls and enter a HUGE dinning room.  
  
Hanging from the ceiling were chandlers.  
  
In the center of the room sat a Long table with round edges.  
  
Sesshoumaru was seated at the head chair of the table.  
  
A little girl sat on his left side and the toad youkai beside her.  
  
' She looks beautiful in that kimono stead of that indecent attire she wears. For a human, that is.'  
  
"Come, sit." Commanded a smooth voice.  
  
She looked at Sesshoumaru to see him gesture for her to sit on his right side.  
  
She looked down blushing from the way he was looking at her.  
  
The little girl stops what she doing and looked up notices her for the first time.  
  
" Hi, Rin's name is Rin. What's yours?" She said with a bright smile.  
  
"Hello, I'm Kagome." Kagome replied and smiled back.  
  
"Eat." Came an emotionalist reply between the two girls.  
  
Kagome looked at the food like it had poison in it.  
  
Kagome looked at the lord of the Western Lands to see him staring at her impassively.  
  
" There is no poison. Eat!" He said in his normal tone.  
  
She did eat in fear of his poison claw would rip and metal her limbs.  
  
They ate in silence except Rin and the toad youkai.  
  
+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
Don't forget to read & review.  
  
+^` Mala Valvah 


	8. Chapter Seven

I love the reviews. I also thank vlauback for you helping me edit my story. For all of you that don't know, yes Kirara is still a Youkai. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
+^ 'Different but the Same'  
  
(Chapter Seven) +^ Surprise Inu's Gang  
  
Sunlight shined in the camp on the sleeping companions. Inuyasha was the first to awake.  
  
He scanned the area and felt something was off. (Yeah more like his sword.)  
  
Kirara was the second to wake up.  
  
She looks around and didn't see Kagome sleeping with Shippou.  
  
'Kagome-Sama's bag pack is still here. Where is Kagome-Sama?' Kirara thought.  
  
Inuyasha had noticed to and started waking everyone.  
  
"GET UP, Kagome's missing!" He shouted.  
  
"Kagomeee!" Said Shippou.  
  
"Look!" Sango said pointing at Inuyasha's left hip.  
  
"Tetsusaiga is gone as well." Stated Miroku.  
  
They stood around trying to think of what to what to do.  
  
"Let's go." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Where?" Asked Kirara.  
  
"To go find Kagome, stupid." He replied.  
  
Kirara bumped him upside the head.  
  
"Ouch. What was that for?" Asked the hanyou.  
  
"I know that part. I, Kirara can't pick up a trail, is why I asked. " She spat angrily.  
  
'How am I going to find her with no trail to lead on?' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were just watching them.  
  
Miroku inched closer to Sango.  
  
SLAP! "Hentai!"  
  
BAM! The monk was on the ground and up again.  
  
"Learn to keep your hands to yourself Houshi-Sama!"  
  
"Lady Sango, I was merely taking something off your clothing."  
  
"STOP IT. WE NEED TO FIND KAGOME!"   
  
Shouted the kit almost in tears.  
  
Kirara walked in front of the hanyou and stared him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Ok, dog boy we need to start searching for Kagome-Sama."  
  
She stated and smirked when she saw him scold at the name she called him.  
  
Then he looked like a pouting kid. ' Aww. . . He looks cute when he does Th. . . Ack! What the hack am I talking about? Bad Kirara.'  
  
She mentally scolds herself for her turn of thoughts.  
  
He was still staring at her in his own thoughts away from the conversation.  
  
'I want to kiss those lips o . . . Huh? NO! Stupid cat youkai.'  
  
With that they started searching on feet.  
  
Sango, Kirara, and Shippou went one way.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha went another way.  
  
+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
Don't forget to read & review. +^` Mala Valvah 


	9. Chapter Eight

+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
+^ 'Different but the Same'  
  
(Chapter Eight) +^ Teach the Girl  
  
Kagome was sitting in the chamber she had woken up in a few days before.  
  
She made friends with Yucca and the child in the past couple of days.  
  
' Why didn't I yell at that, that . . . Oh! That's right the little girl, Rin.'  
  
Well anyways she is still confused, angry, and a little afraid.  
  
'Sesshoumaru has not told me why he brought me here. I hope Inuyasha and the others save me soon.'  
  
The women-child became bored so she left her bedroom.  
  
Kagome was walking down the hall and spotted Yucca.  
  
"Yucca-Chan." Called Kagome, but not too loud.  
  
She said it loud enough to be heard.  
  
"Yes?" Said the servant Yucca, the Miko, woman-child Kagome's new friend.  
  
She walked over to Kagome.  
  
"I'm trying to find something to do, from being bored in that room all day." Stated the woman-child.  
  
"Ah yes, my lady could try the library, garden, or the dojo." Suggested Yucca.  
  
"Could you show me where those are?" She asked.  
  
Then added. "I would appreciate it."  
  
"Yes, this way." Yucca said.  
  
Yucca showed Kagome where everything was plus the three areas she suggested.  
  
Yucca left to go do her chores after Kagome decided to go to the garden.  
  
When she saw it, it took her breath away.  
  
It was huge and looked like it never had an end.  
  
There was a narrow stone path that leads through the garden and a long way out of the garden to the forest.  
  
There were flowers of different types and colors everywhere.  
  
On the right was a waterfall that seemed to connect to a stream.  
  
On the left was a fountain. Farther ahead was a sakura tree.  
  
She walked over to some rose bushes. Kagome picked three roses.  
  
The roses were each different colors, red, yellow, and white.  
  
She explored the garden more.  
  
She sat under the cherry blossom tree and fell asleep.  
  
+^ In the Castle ^+  
  
The Lord of the Western Lands walked up and down the halls in search of the Woman-child.  
  
'Where is she?' He stopped by noticing a certain servant walking in the hall.  
  
"Yucca!" A husky but smooth voice demanded.  
  
She halted in her steps and turn to look him, and then bowed her head.  
  
"Yes? My lord." She replied.  
  
He didn't expect her to hold strength in her reply.  
  
Usually she would give him shaky replies.  
  
Well she is new so brushed it off for now. " Where's the Miko?"  
  
"In the garden." She answered head still bowed.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
She looked up to see him still there like that.  
  
Afterward she added. "She has been there awhile, my lord."  
  
'She needs more discipline.' He thought and dismissed her.  
  
'Did I do something wrong?' She thought.  
  
Walking away after being dismissed.  
  
'I hope not.' She shivered at what she knew would happen if so.  
  
+^~ In the garden ~^+  
  
He made it to the garden to see her sleeping under the cherry blossom tree.  
  
He walked gracefully over to her form.  
  
She was lying there like an angel, from the sunshine that made her glow.  
  
In her hair were sakura petals.  
  
' Wait a minute. The sun is not shining on her. What power do you possess?'  
  
The girl started to stir then opened her brown eyes only to be locked within gold ones.  
  
She seen something in those golden eyes she didn't know.  
  
He walked gracefully over and sat beside her.  
  
She was so lost in her thoughts she failed to notice.  
  
'What is with him?'  
  
She thought, before she could finish her thoughts a husky smooth male voice interrupted in her ear.  
  
"I, Sesshoumaru have brought you here for a reason."  
  
Kagome felt a tingle-y feeling go from her ear to her body.  
  
Her blood boiled at his statement.  
  
The tingle-y feeling was vanishing.  
  
'That jerk!' "Yeah, me for the Tetsusaiga." She snapped at him.  
  
'That'll get him to answer my question.' She thought angrily.  
  
"No. I, Sesshoumaru have the Tetsusaiga as well as you." He said.  
  
It was then when she realized how close he was to her.  
  
Kagome was about to get up and leave when his arm wrapped around her waist.  
  
She started to struggle in his grasp but to no avail and suddenly stopped when she felt his fang on the back of her neck.  
  
When she stopped, he placed her on his lap.  
  
They stayed like that for a while then he spoke in a voice that made her feel a little dizzy.  
  
"You are mine as well as the Tetsusaiga. You will teach Rin what she needs to know."  
  
Then he got up and walked gracefully back to the castle.  
  
Leaving her there to ponder.  
  
'What just happened?'   
  
+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
+^` Mala Valvah 


	10. Chapter Nine

+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
+^ 'Different but the Same'  
  
(Chapter Nine) +^ The Same and The Visitor  
  
Kirara was searching with Sango and Shippou, pondering.  
  
She looked up at the sky.  
  
'It's been four days now and no sign of Kagome-Sama.'  
  
They were on their way to where Miroku and Inuyasha were to make camp.  
  
The night was growing near.  
  
They set up camp and waited for their two companions to return.  
  
Once the two returned they had no leads either.  
  
So, what was left of the group ate and went to sleep except Inuyasha and Kirara who took turns watching over the camp.  
  
+^ In the Morning ^+  
  
Inuyasha woke up Miroku. Kirara woke up Sango and Shippou.  
  
Sango the Youkai huntress cooked roman for breakfast from Kagome's backpack.  
  
'The Fifth day and no Kagome-Chan.' Thought the Youkai huntress.  
  
Everyone was eating and then Kirara started to glow.  
  
'I wonder if I can still change into my BIG from?'  
  
Kirara thought and didn't no she was glowing.  
  
She was done eating, so she put her bowl down, stood up and was about to move away from everyone else when she saw everyone staring at her with shocked expressions.  
  
"WHAT?" She shouted at them.  
  
"You, my lady, are glowing."  
  
Replied the monk in a calm voice with no more shock showing.  
  
She examined herself and indeed she was glowing.  
  
The fire cat Youkai took a few steps back and concentrated.  
  
She thought of turning into her big form.  
  
"Wow, Kirara can still change into a big Fire cat." Commented Shippou.  
  
"You should have already tried that, you fur ball!" The inu hanyou spat angrily.  
  
"Shut up, Dog-turd." She snapped back.  
  
"Do you think it will be easier to find Kagome now?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Maybe Shippou-Chan, maybe." Said Sango.  
  
"I turn into my big form." Stated Kirara.  
  
'Hmm . . . I'm going to try my smaller form also.' She thought.  
  
When she tried it, it worked as well.  
  
She was still able to speak.  
  
"So, Kirara. Ready to go find Kagome-Chan?" Asked Sango.  
  
Kirara nodded and turned into her big form.  
  
"Uh, MONK. Don't try anything on me." The fire cat growled out to Miroku.  
  
"No need to worry my intentions is only for your Mistress."  
  
"I heard that Houshi-Sama!" Called Sango over her shoulder.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were on Kirara.  
  
Inuyasha was on the side running along.  
  
They were searching for a while until they smelled some thing.  
  
Or more like some things.  
  
"I smell wolf." Said Kirara.  
  
"I smell wimpy wolf." Corrected Inuyasha.  
  
"Kouga." Stated the three other companions dryly.  
  
Where they were came in view a whirlwind and out came Kouga.  
  
"Ah Dog-turd where's my woman." said Kouga.  
  
"She's not your woman and that's none of your business," growled the hanyou.  
  
"Someone took Kagome but we don't know who." Whined Shippou.  
  
"What someone took my woman?" Growled Kouga.  
  
"Come out you coward." Inuyasha demanded with a growl.  
  
Out of the shadows stepped a moppet (a young child), but he was an imp as well.  
  
He has shoulder length dark-red hair tied in a ponytail with bangs in front of his face and dark-red eyes.  
  
His clothes were like Inuyasha but the red is more of a black.  
  
No one would know by just looking at him because he was a cute little boy.  
  
If he smirked or smiled evilly of what he was thinking they would know.  
  
He is older then he looks.  
  
They all looked at him, he looked cute.  
  
"I, Rascal-Yin am no coward."  
  
The boy known as Rascal-Yin answered in a voice that's fit for a teenager.  
  
"Then why did you hide?" Asked Kouga.  
  
"I look for the woman-child." He stated.  
  
"Why are you looking for Kagome?" Asked Shippou.  
  
He continues to star at Inuyasha and replied.  
  
" That! Is for me to know and you to find out."  
  
"What do you mean, little brat?" Growled the hanyou.  
  
"I am no brat, pup." He stated calmly.  
  
Kouga sniffed the air around the boy with out moving and so did Inuyasha.  
  
"Your not human nor youkai. What are you?" Said Kouga.  
  
"You know? Kagome will be mine as long as my sister doesn't find her first. Oh well, I still have her and thanks fire cat."  
  
Then in a blink of an eye the boy vanished.  
  
Kouga decided to help them look for the Miko along with his pack.  
  
They are on the search to try and get her before the boy does.   
  
+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
+^`Mala Valvah 


	11. Chapter Ten

Thanks for the reviews. For those that asked about Sesshoumaru and Kagome moments, I hope this answers the question.  
  
+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
+^ 'Different but the Same'  
  
(Chapter Ten) +^ Teach and Help  
  
'Five days have pasted and no one has come for me.'  
  
The woman-child was lost in her thoughts as she sat in front of the window just looking out at the landscape.  
  
Then her chamber door opened and in zoomed Rin.  
  
She ran over to Kagome and hugged her legs.  
  
"Good-morning, Rin-Chan." She said when picking her up.  
  
"Good-morning, Kagome-Chan." Replied the little girl.  
  
"We will start on your writing numbers and words again. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
They both went to a table in Kagome's room.  
  
"Rin likes it when Kagome-Chan tea . . ."  
  
"No Rin. Say I like not Rin like okay?"  
  
"I like it when Kagome-Chan teaches Rin."  
  
Well, they went like that for a little while.  
  
Rin got the hang of it in some ways.  
  
"Rin what's two plus three equal?"  
  
Praying Kagome that she knows it.  
  
"Umm . . . it's, it's four?"  
  
"No, but try again."  
  
"Two?"  
  
"Let me show you how to get it."  
  
Then she showed Rin how to use her fingers on her hands to get the answers.  
  
"So the answer is five." She told Rin.  
  
So, when they were done she decided they should go to the garden.  
  
Once in the garden Kagome told Rin to count how many flowers she collected.  
  
+^ Later on that day ^+  
  
Kagome sat in the library.  
  
The door opened and Yucca came in.   
  
She had a fearful expression and was breathing heavily.  
  
"My lady, . . . please hide me . . . from my lord." She spoke breathlessly.  
  
"Why? What happened? " The Miko asked in worry.  
  
"He wants to punish me. I, Yucca, don't know the reason to why I'm being punished. Please, save me. "  
  
"What kind of punishment is it?"  
  
"I'm new here and I've heard from others what he does to them. They had mates before but I had none and my lord wants to touch me in that way. He has saved my life and according to Youkai law he can do what he pleases, but I need your help."  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
'What to do? What to do?' Kagome chanted in her mind.  
  
In a few seconds after, Sesshoumaru came through the door.  
  
Kagome stood in front of Yucca protectively.  
  
"Wench, step aside."  
  
To his surprise she didn't budge, flinch, or anything.  
  
Then she spoke.  
  
"My name is Kagome. What has Yucca done?"  
  
"It is none of your business." He stated calmly.  
  
"Well then. I will not be moving. You can't have her because to Yucca and my knowledge she's done nothing wrong."  
  
"Do you intend on taking her place then."  
  
He simply said in his normal tone.  
  
Then he smirked when he saw her blush.  
  
+^ The Gang ^+  
  
In the shadows was a little girl.  
  
She has been watching the group ever since her brother but-not-brother left them.  
  
'The fox child must be closer to the girl. If I can get near him I can bring him to her. That is when I pinpoint her location.'  
  
It wasn't long before she was able to get close to him.  
  
Shippou was actually walking in her direction.  
  
"Little boy, come here please." She whispered in spot she at.  
  
Then she stepped out so he could see her.  
  
She has light-blue hair tied in two pigtails with pale indigo ribbons on each side with some lose in the back and some bangs.  
  
She has light blue eyes and wore a pale indigo Kimono with wide pants that go with it in the same color.  
  
"Who- who are you?" Stuttered Shippou.  
  
"Shhh . . . I need your help to find your friend. Oh, I'm Kudos-Yang, Rascal-Yin sister but-not-sister."  
  
"You mean you're not really his sister?" Asked Shippou.  
  
"Yes. Now would you please come here before he finds your friend?"  
  
Said Kudos-Yang with a bit of annoyance.  
  
Shippou came closer to her consciously.  
  
"You won't hurt me, will you?"  
  
"No. Now hold my hand."  
  
He took her hand and he watched as she closed her eyes.  
  
Then they disappeared. +^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
Please review. Thanks.  
  
+^`Mala Valvah ^_^ 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Sorry for taking so long to update. Okay guys. Some are asking about the mating thing. Well, Sesshou is not mating with them just punishes them. If he marks someone and makes love, that will be mating. About yin and yang! That will be explained later on in the story.  
  
Every thing should come clear before the end. Go back to the first page if you forget what the pairings are. And Yucca didn't say Sama at the end of one of her stances. That was the stupid reason he decided to punish her. Okay you can now read the chapter. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
+^ 'Different but the Same'  
  
(Chpater Eleven) +^ In need of  
  
Yucca peeked at her lord from behind Kagome's still form.  
  
He seemed to be studying Kagome with a smirk on his face.  
  
" Ah . . . my lord I. . "  
  
" Silence. Yucca, leave us. Accompany Rin in the gardens." He told her.  
  
Yucca moved from behind Kagome and made a beeline around Sesshoumaru and left out the door.  
  
She gently shut the door behind her and walked down the hall. She was lost in her thoughts. ' I hope Sesshoumaru-Sama doesn't do anything wrong to Kagome-Chan. Oh, note to self; Remember to thank Kagome-Chan for her help.'  
  
+^ In the Library ^+  
  
There was a silence between them.  
  
Then Sesshoumaru moved over to her and was only an arms length away.  
  
Golden eyes connected with brown ones. " You will take her place."  
  
His voice was demanding as he began and took a step forward.  
  
Kagome took three steps back.  
  
The next words were low and husky, but had a little playful tone in it.  
  
"If you'd like."  
  
Then he took a step forward and she took a step backward.  
  
Every step he took she did the same until she was in-between two bookcases and he was in front of her with nowhere for her to go.  
  
'Great! Kagome you hit a dead-end.' Kagome scold herself.  
  
Sesshoumaru put the palms of his hands on the wall on each side of her head.  
  
Then he leveled his head with Kagome's. She put her head down.  
  
"Why?" She asked suddenly.  
  
He moved his right hand under her chin and lifted her head to look him in the eyes.  
  
"I was not intending to punish her . . . entirely. If you obeyed you would not be in this position, now would you? I think not."  
  
Sesshoumaru told her in a husky voice while leaning closer.  
  
He then captured her lips with his in a chaste kiss and moved his other hand to her hip.  
  
He was surprise when she didn't give any resistance and instead returned the kiss.  
  
So, for him being Sesshoumaru he deepened the kiss by nibbling his fangs over her lower lip and tracings his tongue on her lips.  
  
When she gasped he slipped his tongue through.  
  
' Well the wench tastes like honey. '  
  
He explored her mouth with his tongue. Then broke the kiss and looked down at her with a smile.  
  
Her breath was caught in her throat when she caught sight of his smile. 'He looks gorgeous when he smiles.' Thought the Miko.  
  
"You like it?" He asked in a smooth seductive voice.  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned his body up against hers and she gasp at what she felt.  
  
Then she shivered when he grid his hip to her and started kissing her more fiercely.  
  
She moaned loudly then she puts her hands on his shoulders and tried to push him a way.  
  
He wouldn't budge. He kept a firm grip on her.  
  
Then there was a knock on the door and a sound of someone coming in the room and the door shutting. "Sesshoumaru-Sama the other lords are here for a . . . "  
  
The toad youkai with a staff of heads in hand stopped to a dead halt when he heard a growl from his lord and knew he had made a mistake.  
  
"Jaken tell them I, Sesshoumaru will be there shortly."  
  
Came a husky voice that held anger in it.  
  
Sesshoumaru heard Jaken leave and turned his attention back to Kagome.  
  
He started planting gentle kisses on her neck when his mind drifted to what he had to do.  
  
' Dumb toad, stupid fly eating -' He cut himself off.  
  
" We will finish this another time."  
  
He stated firmly before leaving he bent down and kissed her then left.  
  
'Oh my god, what did I get myself into? '  
  
She then slumped down where she was and sat there with her knees against her chest, and arms around herself.  
  
' He is a good kisser. It was how I wanted my first kiss to be. Oh, he stole my first kiss. Oh well, no use crying over spilled milk.' Her thoughts drifted. (I know, I know it was lame but no comment)  
  
^+~ Later ~^+  
  
After an hour Yucca found her like that and approached Kagome consciously.  
  
" Ka-Kago . . . me?" The servant asked.  
  
She got no answer and started to panic with worry and fear for her friend.  
  
She hurried over to Kagome to find her asleep with a tear stained face.  
  
Since she was a hanyou plus friend she decided to pick Kagome up and take the woman-child to her chamber.  
  
She got to Kagome's chamber and laid her down and covered the woman-child.  
  
'She should be fine.'  
  
With that in mind she exited the room.  
  
+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
Don't forget to review.  
  
+^` Mala Valvah 


	13. Chapter Twelve

+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
+^ 'Different but the Same'  
  
(Chapter Twelve) +^ The Nights Events  
  
Kudos reappeared with the Kitsune holding her hand.  
  
She decided to camp in the clear for her and the Kit to rest.  
  
She looked around to see if there were any dangers around.  
  
She had to take a break from flying around.  
  
So they made camp.  
  
+^~ During that time ~^+  
  
He was trying to find the miko but it was harder then he thought.  
  
He looked down at the group again and sighed even though it wasn't like him to sigh.  
  
Through the search the Inu-hanyou and the fire cat youkai have been getting a long too well for his taste.  
  
Well, at least he doesn't have to worry about the dog taking want he wanted.  
  
Now the wolf on the other hand continues to say that she is 'his' woman.  
  
Which is a doubt of what every one else says.  
  
Not only was the woman-child missing but the child kit as well.  
  
'Must be my on way, I can sense her. She's close.'  
  
The figure in the shadows disappeared.  
  
+^ In the castle ^+  
  
He reappeared in a room.  
  
The figure looked around and found he was in a bedroom chamber.  
  
Not just any chamber, he was in her bedroom chamber.  
  
The woman-child lay sleeping in the bed looking peaceful like there weren't a care in the world.  
  
He stood there adsorbing her beauty. Then he moved over to her sleeping form.  
  
She began to toss and turn and then she sat up awake breathing heavily.  
  
'Hum, she must have had a nightmare.'  
  
When she noticed his presence she turned in his direction and was about to scream but his hand shot out and covered her mouth.  
  
She looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Hi, my name is Rascal-Yin. You must be Kagome, am I right?"  
  
He spoke than she nodded.  
  
"I'm going to move my hand. Promise you won't scream." It was more of a demand instead of a question.  
  
Still, she nodded.  
  
Once he moved his hand she spoke.  
  
"Who -I mean. What are you? And, why are you here?" She questioned, looking into his red eyes.  
  
"I, Rascal am here for you my lady. You see? I will mate with you and you will be 'mine'." He told her giving Kagome a charming smile.  
  
"Um . . . I don't know about this. Plus you're to young." She stated.  
  
"That's what you think. Now watch as I show you me in my real age. Soon you will be my mate." He said in a dangerous voice that sat Kagome on edge. She watch as He started to glow a light pink light and then it grew brighter then vanished as quickly as it came.  
  
There standing in he place was a young teen version of him still wearing a charming smile.  
  
He walked over to her and knelt beside the bed and brushed his hand against her cheek.  
  
"You know my love, is it true that you belong to the wolf? Because I smell nothing of him on you, but another I know not of. Tell me, who is the 'male' that you smell of?" He tried to clam the anger down while he spoke in a clam voice.  
  
"I don't belong to the wolf." She relied meekly.  
  
"What of the other?" He asked.  
  
"I belong . . . to no one." She stated.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her and replied. "Oh, but you `will` belong to me."  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. "I will not." She spoke angrily through clench teeth.  
  
"I will return my love. Do get your beauty sleep." He purred and lent over the bed before she could protest and kissed her then left.  
  
She sat in the bed with a finger on her lips thinking to herself.  
  
'Why does everyone want to kiss me?' After a few minutes she decided to go back to sleep.  
  
+^~ During that time ~^+  
  
Ever since Sesshoumaru left Kagome he had an eerie feeling that something not good was going to happen.  
  
He sat in the meeting and listened even though it was boring it was important that he knew what was going on.  
  
They were telling him that Yin and Yang had reawaken.  
  
Also that Yin is after a power that abides within a female and if he mates with her he will become stronger.  
  
Yang is no threat to them. She is only a threat to Yin.  
  
He listened half way through the rest as his mind kept going back to Kagome.  
  
'I will treat her well to win her heart.' He thought before they ended the meeting.  
  
Then he retired to his chambers.  
  
'In the morning it would be different.' So, he thought.  
  
He just doesn't know how wrong he is.  
  
+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
+^` Mala Valvah 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
+^ 'Different but the Same'  
  
(Chapter Thirteen) +^ In the morning  
  
Sesshoumaru woke up intending on starting the day different between him and Kagome.  
  
He took a bath got dressed then strolled gracefully to his Kagome's Chambers.  
  
' Wait a minute, my Kagome? Well she is not entirely my Kagome . . . yet.' He thought with a small grin.  
  
He came to her door and halted.  
  
' Something is not right.' He entered her room without knocking and seen her there sleeping like a beauty.  
  
He moved over to her side and analyzing the room.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed that someone's sent was lingering in her chambers from the night before.  
  
Than he looked down at her to find brown eyes staring up at him with in questioning look asking ^ what are you doing in here? ^.  
  
Kagome sat up.  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored those questioning eyes.  
  
Instead asked a question of his.  
  
" Do prey-tell, who was in here before me?" Sesshoumaru spoke in a low sooth dangerous voice that made Kagome go 'eep' before hesitating to answer.  
  
"Y-you see, There wa-was this guy i-in my room when I woke up last night and he-he . . ." She turn away blushing.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't miss the blush and raised a questioning eyebrow at her and asked her in the same tone but a little softer.  
  
" He what?" He sat on the edge of the bed and left her head up to look at him.  
  
" He called me love and told me I will be his mate." Kagome tried to look down but Sesshoumaru keep her eyes locked with his.  
  
His could feel his blood boil and trying to keep clam.  
  
" What else did he say?" He asked but you could hear the anger leaking out.  
  
" H-he said his name was Rascal-Yin and that he'll be back for me." Her voice was in a low whisper.  
  
But he could hear her just fine.  
  
" Go on."  
  
" He came as a boy and turned into a man."  
  
" Anything else?" He lean father on her and took in her sent.  
  
It smelled like cherry blossom and a fresh breeze, and another.  
  
She shook her head no.  
  
' How dare she lie to me? I smell it on her. That name? His name sound familiar.' Then Sesshoumaru spoke.  
  
" Kagome . . . " He purred her name in a dangerous way, Kagome didn't consider this funny while he was lying practically on her.  
  
" Why did you just lie to me? " He said the words slowly as they came out the same as her name. She shivered.  
  
" W- what do you mean?" Kagome asked the innocence's way she could muster under him.  
  
" You reek of him. He kissed you, touch you, and you didn't tell me. Why?" Those word were the same and Kagome was beginning to tremble under him from fear of what he might do.  
  
Sesshoumaru notice this and started to clam himself down.  
  
Then he realized he had her pinned down.  
  
He let up off of her and sat up. Now angry at himself for losing control.  
  
" Tell me." He said in his normal tone.  
  
" I- I- was afraid you would hurt me."  
  
Then he took her in his arms and held her.  
  
Then the remembering of the name came to him.  
  
" I will not hurt you, but he will."  
  
+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
I'll update the next chapter tomorrow. Don't forget to review.  
  
+^` Mala Valvah 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

See? I updated the next day! Do review after reading!  
  
+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
+^ 'Different but the Same'  
  
(Chapter Fourteen) +^ Who gets beaten  
  
Rascal-Yin made a promise himself to rid the earth of his mate to be main enemy.  
  
He will show the world he is not as bad as everyone claims him to be.  
  
So, here he was with his energy sword in hand fighting one on one with the so call tough evil villain.  
  
" Have you gotten any hits in chump?" Yin spoke in a mocking tone.  
  
" I, Naraku am no chump."  
  
'Just don't go after my back and the jewel. Stupid Onigumo's weak heart.' Thought Naraku.  
  
' You know? I can read your mind like a book, you sorry excuse of a villain.' He said in his opponents mind.  
  
Naraku backed up afraid for the first time in a long time.  
  
Rascal smirked. He had been blocking all Naraku's attacks.  
  
Every time he would block he would hit Naraku.  
  
Naraku didn't know that Yin was going to come for him and that he wanted him dead.  
  
Naraku had a lot of gashes in his body, but he had to use the half of shikon shards that he possessed to make limbs grow back and heal the wounds.  
  
Unfortunate for him, Rascal-Yin already knew what Naraku was doing.  
  
Every time Naraku's Saimyoushou would try to attack Rascal-Yin, the red shield around him would turn them into dust.  
  
Now Rascal-Yin was getting bored of his opponent. He smirked.  
  
' Where is that darn Kagura when you need her.' Thought a frustrated Naraku.  
  
" Oh don't worry she wont be coming." Replied a very amused Rascal-Yin.  
  
' Stupid. Now I know his weakness.'  
  
Rascal had raised his right hand and pointed his index finger at his target.  
  
His left hand still held the red energy sword.  
  
Then a red light came out and hit where the jewels where.  
  
The shikon shards came flying out landing on the ground behind his opponent.  
  
" You * beep *." Growled Naraku.  
  
Naraku turned around to get the jewel.  
  
Before he noticed his mistake he was already sliced in half with a red energy sword.  
  
Rascal took his heart out and shot it with his finger.  
  
It disintegrated. Then Naraku's whole body did as well.  
  
" Didn't I say you were a chump?"  
  
Rascal picked up the jewel half with a special cloth of his and putted in his pocket.  
  
'Now, I can go see my love.' Then he left.  
  
+^ The searching gang ^+  
  
They looked up at a castle far ahead.  
  
" So, that * beep * took Kagome." Stated the hanyou.  
  
Kirara was on his left side with his arm around her waist.  
  
He bent he head and nuzzled her neck.  
  
" Are you my neko?" He purred in her ear. She nodded.  
  
Miroku had been acting strange; he's been messing with his hand. So, Sango decided to ask.  
  
" Houshi-Sama, Are you alright?"  
  
He looked at her to see her with a worried expression.  
  
Then he answered. " Yes. Sango-Sama, I'm fine."  
  
Then they began walking toward the castle.  
  
Kouga and his clan followed.  
  
+^ Else where ^+  
  
Kudos-Yang and Shippou made it in the garden of the castle.  
  
They met Rin and became quick friends.  
  
" Shippou- Chan, stay here with Rin, I'll be back. Okay?"  
  
Shippou nodded even though he wanted to come with her he kind-of understood why he couldn't.  
  
So, he stayed there and played with Rin. Then Kudos-Yang disappeared.  
  
+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
Oh! And thanks for the reviews!  
  
+^` Mala Valvah 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

I hope you all will enjoy the story! ^_^  
  
+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
+^ 'Different but the Same'  
  
(Chapter Fifteen) +^ What's going on  
  
Kagome was finally feeling better.  
  
She went into the library for a book to read.  
  
Good thing was no one was in there.  
  
The woman-child scanned the bookshelves.  
  
It seems to have taken her a long time to find a book she would be interested in.  
  
When she did get a book that seemed like it would be interesting she sat down in a chair and began reading it.  
  
{'A couple Yin and Yang were to be married because they were not human, hanyou, nor youkai.  
  
They were more of spirits and known to be the last of the most powerful forest creatures.  
  
~ Skip ~  
  
One day a dark Miko cast a spell upon the couple because Yin was trying to marry her and had killed a lot of her people in the process. Yang was the only one able to control Yin, but she was not there during Yin's slaughter. ~ Skip ~  
  
So the dark Miko turned them both into a flower. Yang was a blue flower and Yin the flower red. It was said Yin would try to take a Miko as a mate once he and Yang reawakens.'}  
  
During her reading someone had enter the library and touched her shoulder.  
  
Kagome was startled and looked into a familiar pair of red eyes.  
  
"My love, I believe this belongs to you."  
  
He spoke while holding out the half of the shikon.  
  
"W-where did you get those?" Kagome asked almost afraid of the answer.  
  
"Relax, this jewel piece did not come from your friends. I just rid the earth of Naraku."  
  
"You killed him? How?" She asked disbelieving of what she heard.  
  
"This Rascal will not let some chump bet him. You know? He was truly afraid of what you could do to him."  
  
The Miko got up and moved away from him. Still eye locked.  
  
"He-he-" She started but he interrupted.  
  
"Yes, yes. A true wimp he was." Rascal spoke while walking to her.  
  
Kagome paled when he got a foot away. "Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"No, she is not alright Yin." Spoke a female voice from behind him.  
  
Turning around his suspicions was confirmed. "Yang leave me be."  
  
"No. You chose not to leave the Miko be." She stated.  
  
Turning into her teenage looking self she walked up to Yin.  
  
"My lady, excuse my rudeness. I am Kudos-Yang. The guy over here has a problem with killing off his own evil kind. "  
  
She spoke while looking at Kagome.  
  
"Could someone please tell me what's going on?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes well, Yin and I were to be married a long time ago so we would live in peace and vanish from this earth but Yin had to go after that Miko."  
  
She paused for a moment while looking at Kagome.  
  
"I think she was much least beautiful and powerful than you." She sighed.  
  
"He decided he didn't want to be powerful and vanish to our world.  
  
So he came upon a Miko that was more powerful than the others.  
  
Yin wanted to live on this earth along with being more powerful." Said Yang.  
  
"In other words I needed a Miko to mate with for it to happen." He spoke up.  
  
"But I will not let that happen. I would like to go home unlike Yin." She said while glaring at Yin.  
  
Then she continued.  
  
"We were to be mated. Now he wants to finish his plans by with mating you. You do have a mate, do you not?"  
  
"I-I, no. I will not mate with him though."  
  
"I know." She paused. "Someone powerful is approaching. Rascal we must leave." Yang said.  
  
She puts her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No! I want to stay with my love." Then they vanished.  
  
Kagome had tears coming down her cheek when she thought about Kohaku because she had his shard as well.  
  
Sitting the book down on a table.  
  
She then pulled the shikon no Kakera (jewel shards) on a necklace around her neck out of her kimono neckline.  
  
Then holding them close to each other they emerged together.  
  
'Now it looks like all I need is seven more Shikon no Kakera.'  
  
After placing the jewel in her back around her neck the library door slid open.  
  
"Where is he? " He demanded.  
  
Coming close to her he has an emotionless mask on.  
  
"I smell another as well. Tell me, did they hurt you? "  
  
He spoke with no emotion in his voice but wanting an answer.  
  
Then she lifted her tear-stained face and smiled a bright smile at him then hugged him.  
  
'He cares.'  
  
"No, Sess-Chan. No they did not." He raised an eyebrow at the nickname.  
  
'Sess-Chan?'  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama! Sesshoumaru-Sama!"  
  
Called the toad youkai running toward the library door.  
  
He runs in and sees a human hugging his lord. He turned his face in disgust.  
  
"Ewe, you filthy human. Remove your filthy hands from m`lord."  
  
"Jaken." Sesshoumaru spat his name sharply.  
  
Kagome had jumped a little at his voice.  
  
Sesshoumaru putted his arms around Kagome's waist and held her against him.  
  
Jaken was gapping at what he saw. "Y-yes my lord?"  
  
"Stated why you came." He orders his retainer.  
  
"Y-yes, well, um the h-hanyou has come for the w-wench a-along with some friends a-and the wolf clan."  
  
He turned his full attention back to Kagome.  
  
"We will speak on the matter later. Do not follow."  
  
Then Sesshoumaru was out the library after kissing her.  
  
The toad was trying to catch up. "Wait for me, m`lord."  
  
But he did not slow down.  
  
Suddenly Yin and Yang appeared with two children.  
  
"Here, he belongs to you."  
  
Kudos spoke handing Shippou to Kagome, who hugged her tight.  
  
Kudos elbowed Yin. "Here, she belongs to that guy."  
  
Rascal said and handed Rin to Kagome.  
  
They disappeared before she could thank them.  
  
Kagome called for Yucca. She came in the library.  
  
"Please, put the children in my room for now."  
  
Then Yucca left with the children to do so.  
  
+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
+^` Mala Valvah  
  
^.~ 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
+^ 'Different but the Same'  
  
(Chapter Sixteen) +^ Oh, Kagome  
  
Rascal-Yin and Kudos-Yang was outside watching everything.  
  
The toad youkai, Jaken and Tai youkai, Sesshoumaru would be coming out soon.  
  
"Yin, we have to bring Lady Kagome here." Spoke Yang. He nodded.  
  
Kagome was walking down the hall. "Lady Kagome." Called Kudos.  
  
The woman-child stopped and turned around to see Kudos and Rascal standing not to far away from her.  
  
Kudos held her hand out.  
  
"Come, we must bring you to the entrance."  
  
Kagome took hold of her hand.  
  
Then the hall was silent with no one standing there anymore.  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped out of the entrance.  
  
Jaken was be hide him coming.  
  
Inuyasha was the first to speak.  
  
"You b*****, what did you do to Kagome." Stepping forward while growling.  
  
Then in front of Sesshoumaru appeared Kagome with Rascal on her left and Kudos on her right.  
  
They all spoke at once.  
  
"Kagome-Chan, are you alright?" Sango's voiced her concern.  
  
"Kagome-Sama, how are you fairing?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Lady Kagome." Spoke Kirara.  
  
"Sister Kagome." Cried the wolves.  
  
"Kagome." Called Inuyasha and Kouga.  
  
All these things were said at once.  
  
"Shh. . . Everyone please be quite and listen?"  
  
They continued to talk. "Shh. . . Everyone please-"  
  
"Sesshoumaru you will pay for taking Kagome." Growled Inuyasha angrily.  
  
"Will some one listen to me? HELLO! I 'm trying to talk here."  
  
No one was listening and Kagome was getting fed up with their babbling.  
  
Her small hands balled into little fits and she began glowing.  
  
"SHUT UP." Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. "Just shut your babbling." Saying the last sentence with a normal volume since they seemed to have quite down some.  
  
Breathing heavily with her chest rising up, down and steam seems to be coming out of her head. Well, mentally able the steam.  
  
Everyone was silent and just staring at an over p***** off Kagome.  
  
She was glaring at them.  
  
Well excepted Sesshoumaru and Jaken because they were behind her.  
  
She wasn't even glaring at Kudos and Rascal either because they were beside her.  
  
They were the four that stayed quite the whole time.  
  
"Now listen to me. I'm okay. Naraku is destroyed. Thanks to Rascal-Yin. Shippou is here with me. Thanks to Kudos-Yang. All I need is the five jewel shards you got Inuyasha and your two shards Kouga-Kun."  
  
She grounded out still looking angry.  
  
She held out her hands for the guys to give her the shards.  
  
They didn't even move. They just looked at each other stupidly and back to her.  
  
"Well?" She asked a little inpatient move her fingers.  
  
"K-Kagome your g-glowing light purple."  
  
Stuttered Kouga and Inuyasha in union.  
  
Indeed she was glowing and so was the two on both sides of her.  
  
Rascal was glowing light red and Kudos was glowing light blue.  
  
She looks to see the two glowing also.  
  
"Ah sorry. This is Rascal-Yin."  
  
Kagome said pointing to her left.  
  
There was a growl from behind her and she turned to see Sesshoumaru.  
  
'Well he still looks emotionless.' She thought.  
  
Then she turns around to introduce the other.  
  
Pointing to her right, she spoke.  
  
"This is Kudos-Yang." They both bowed.  
  
Kudos whispered some thing in Kagome's ear.  
  
Then the two disappeared.  
  
"W-where'd they go?" Asked Kouga.  
  
"They will tell us why their here later." Kagome said in a soft voice.  
  
"Now give me the shards to which I am the guardian of. "  
  
She spoke while holding out her hands again.  
  
"If not. I will be forced to take them."  
  
They looked at her like she was a stranger.  
  
"Okay then have you're way."  
  
Her hands stayed out.  
  
Her purifying powers shot out and grabbed the shards in Kouga legs and pulled them out.  
  
"How am I supposed to protect my clan Kagome?" He asked.  
  
"You and I both knew this day would come. To answer your question, you're their leader, figure something out."  
  
'How could Kagome be so mean?'  
  
"I have to do this. Inuyasha, the jewel shards please."  
  
"No kago-"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
The power shot out and grabbed the shards that Inuyasha was carrying and was placed in Kagome's hands.  
  
The shards became purified.  
  
She took the shards that hung around her neck and brought them to meet the ones she just got from the two guys.  
  
They fused together.  
  
They became back whole as they were before.  
  
They were glowing, as was Kagome.  
  
The light got brighter with each pulse it beat. It went in the same past with her heartbeat.  
  
The Shikon no tama flew into the air above Kagome's head.  
  
Kagome raised her hands and the Shikon no tama went into the plum of her left hand.  
  
While this was going on no one was able to see this because the light had gotten too bright that it was able to blind some one.  
  
The Shikon no tama moved itself back into her body where it used to be.  
  
When the light dimmed some, Kagome was going to hit the ground but Sesshoumaru had caught her from be hind.  
  
He looks down and notices she was unconscious.  
  
He gathers her in his arms and stands up.  
  
He turn on his heels with the others staring at him.  
  
"You may come inside if you wish to do so."  
  
Carrying the Miko in his arms he continued on down the hall to his destination.  
  
The others begin to follow him.  
  
Kouga and his clan left the premises to their dens.  
  
He entered the room Kagome been sleeping in and seen two children lying on the bed.  
  
Two servants came in. They went up to him and bowed.  
  
"Yucca, make sure the guests are acquired rooms and clothing. Do prepare a meal."  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-Sama." She answered bowed then left.  
  
He looked at the male servant.  
  
"Zeta, prepare the guest their baths and bring the children to their rooms."  
  
"Yes, lord Sesshoumaru." He bowed and did as told.  
  
Once the children were moved Sesshoumaru gently laid Kagome on the bed.  
  
Rascal appeared in the room.  
  
The Tai youkai turned and glared at him.  
  
When Rascal begins to approach Sesshoumaru growled a deep threatening growl and Rascal-Yin halted with fear for the first time.  
  
Then he became his normal self again.  
  
"What's the problem? Afraid of me touching what's mine?" He tainted.  
  
"You_ will_ not_ go_ near_ her." Stated the Inu Tai Youkai in a more monotone voice. (If that's possible)  
  
"She does not belong to you Rascal-Yin."  
  
Spoke Kudos-Yang while appearing in the room.  
  
He was about to respond when Kudos touched him and they disappeared out of sight.  
  
'Where did they go? I will have to stay in here incase that red headed guy comes back.'  
  
With that he sat in a chair by the bed and watched over Kagome.  
  
The others decided not to say anything and just left once Yucca came back for them.  
  
She showed them to their rooms the baths and the dinning.  
  
+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
+^` Mala Valvah 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
+^ 'Different but the Same'  
  
(Chapter Seventeen) +^ He's cute or not  
  
Once the youkai exterminator Sango was finished bathing she was acquired a red silky kimono with silver trimming.  
  
Silver printed flowers were on both sleeves and at the bottom front of the kimono.  
  
She was given a fan that matched, along with silver slippers.  
  
She was rounding the corn and bumped into something hard and warm.  
  
She was about to fall on her buttock when she was grabbed around the waist and pulled by a pair of strong arms.  
  
"Sorry." Sango spoke softly.  
  
Looking up Sango was locked in a pair of silver eyes.  
  
His silky long hair was gold.  
  
His outfit was like Inuyasha's but all white with silver trimming and two golden dragons printed on the front's chest.  
  
You could tell he was youkai.  
  
Handsome youkai.  
  
Something moved in the back of him.  
  
'Does he have wings?' Then as if to answer her question it moved again.  
  
'Yes. He has wings.'  
  
Then she mentally shook herself out of her thoughts.  
  
'Sango get a hold of yourself.'  
  
Then she noticed him to be one of Sesshoumaru's servants.  
  
She begins to blush.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
  
"It's okay my lady . . . "  
  
He began while still holding her in his left arm.  
  
He took her small left hand into his right claw hand and lifts it then placed a kiss on it.  
  
She blushed a deeper red.  
  
"Just be more careful where your walking next time." He said softly.  
  
He gave her a charming smile.  
  
There was a noise behind him that sounded like a growl.  
  
The servant turns he head and sees the human monk in different clothes glaring at him.  
  
He was wearing a silk outfit similar to his.  
  
Where his was white Miroku was purple.  
  
Where his was silver Miroku was blue with one silver lady figure in a dance position on the left front of his chest.  
  
He simply smirked at Miroku.  
  
Then he turned his head to Sango.  
  
"I, Zeta will see you later, my lady."  
  
Letting Sango go he was about to take her hand when she was pulled out of the way.  
  
"Houshi-Sama?"  
  
"No_ you_ will_ not." Spoke Miroku in a most dangerous voice Sango never heard him use not even with Naraku.  
  
'No one but me will have now that Naraku is gone.' Thought Miroku. She stiffened in his hold when he had spoke.  
  
He held one arm around her waist.  
  
He was holding her against his body with her arms clamped down by his other arm around her.  
  
'What is wrong with Houshi-Sama?' She thought.  
  
The way Miroku was acting kind-of scared her. 'Don't like feeling this helpless.'  
  
Zeta sensing Sango's discomfort asked. "Are you all right my lady?"  
  
"I- I'm fine." He decided not to pressure her.  
  
"Okay, it was nice meeting you." He replied then bowed.  
  
Then he continues on his way down the hall.  
  
When he was out of sight Sango was the first to speak.  
  
"What's gotten into you Houshi-Sama? Let me go."  
  
"Do you like him?" Asked Miroku while still holding on her firmly.  
  
"N-No. Now let go."  
  
'It's a good thing she doesn't have her boomerang.'  
  
Thought Miroku still not letting go.  
  
He moves his right hand into her view.  
  
"Oh, Huo-" He turned her around and held her facing him.  
  
Dark brown eyes locked with violate.  
  
"Sango, will you be my wife?"  
  
There was a long pause and her legs felt like they would give way, actually they did. But the monk was holding her so she was unable to fall. She had her head down with tears beginning to flow.  
  
He thought she wasn't going to answer.  
  
Miroku was about to let go when she answered.  
  
"Yes." She whispered. "Yes I'll be your wife Huo-"  
  
"No." She looked up into his eyes searching.  
  
"No Sango. It's Miroku."  
  
Then he squeezed her. "Loosen ~up ~some."  
  
The monk loosened his grip. "My Sango. Say my name."  
  
"Miroku I lo-" Then he brought her into a passionate kiss that seemed to have lasted forever.  
  
When she responded he nibbled on her bottom lip.  
  
Then he glided his tongue on her lips.  
  
She parted her lips and he smirked.  
  
Her arms went around his neck while he held her closer.  
  
Once his tongue entered her mouth they were in battle of tasting each other.  
  
+^~+^~  
  
Inuyasha and Kirara were sitting in the garden under the cherry blossom tree.  
  
They sat there holding each other.  
  
" Inu-Chan what are we going to tell Kagome-Sama?"  
  
Asked Kirara with her head lying on her lover's chest.  
  
" I don't know. We'll know when the time comes. I just hope it won't be to late."  
  
+^~+^~  
  
Sesshoumaru sat in Kagome's room watching her while she sleeps.  
  
'He will not have you.'  
  
He gently strokes her cheek with his claws fingers then his knuckles.  
  
She lend into he touch.  
  
When he moves his claw hand away she whimpered.  
  
Kagome moved closer toward him to find where the warmth went.  
  
When Sesshoumaru touch her, she stopped moving around.  
  
+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
+^` Mala Valvah 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
+^ 'Different but the Same'  
  
(Chapter Eighteen) +^ The weird dream  
  
The forest was wet and muddy. Kikyou had been screeching for the hanyou and still, there was no sign of him. She'd been walking in the forest and now there was no signs of any kind, that had Naraku every existence. Then from out of nowhere came a red light speeding right at her.  
  
'No! How can this be? I did not sense it!'  
  
It took and sliced her clay body to shreds before she could even react. Before she was completely gone she thought of one word.  
  
'Inuyasha.'  
  
And then the part of her reincarnations soul flew to its owner.  
  
+^~  
  
The moon light from the outside world shined into a chamber from the balcony. Sesshoumaru was watching over Kagome when a light blue orb came in through the balcony and went pass him and into her body.  
  
At first he stood up with panic. She was still breathing, so he decided to just figure it out when she wakes up.  
  
^;^ Kagome's Dream ^;~  
  
The sky was a beautiful match with the happiness she felt. It had pink, yellow, blue and white clouds. In a field of flowers was a teenage girl. The grass was a fine-looking green hue. She was playing with her hanyou friend. They imagined different shapes of figures in the clouds. Like ponies, elephants, pigs, bears, apples, people, dogs, a house, and etcetera.  
  
There were stunning butterflies in the field and different kind of flora, roses, and plants.  
  
Catching a butterfly she looked up and her friend faded away and the scene slowly began changing dark. "Inuyasha"  
  
She called his name, but there was no answer back.  
  
"Inuyasha." Still, there was no respond.  
  
Looking down at her hand she finds her butterfly turned into a red fire flaming rose. Kagome quickly drops it and everything around her turned into a dark green forest. Tall murky trees and everything was eerie feeling.  
  
Looking up, she finds Inuyasha walking toward a clearing.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome spoke coming towards him but he didn't seem to notice or had heard her. A light blue light filled her then vanished. She felt pain but couldn't manage to say much. Not even cry out, but the subside to nothing major. The scene didn't change. Inuyasha stepped into the clearing where another form stood. Light from the moon began to shine down on them.  
  
He tilted the individual's head and brought his head down where theirs lips met.  
  
'Why do I not feel hurt? Well, just a little.' When their heads pulled away Kagome still was unable to see whom he was with.  
  
Then they held each other and began to dance. They were moving in circles like they were listening to music. The couple came to where Kagome was standing.  
  
She moved back. Then they advanced her way again and she took another step back. The next thing she was aware of was that gravity pushing her down. She couldn't really hear if she was screaming are not.  
  
Kagome could feel the air was flowing up from under her body at the pressure she falling. As she descended the wind was beating at her body, but she could barely fill it. Her hearting was beating like crazy; wanting to not hit the earth if there was any ground there. Wanting to not hit the hard sharp rocks if there were any there. When she hit something it was not the hard ground nor the sharp rocks that she though, but water.  
  
It stung her very being. Thinking to herself that at least she felt as if she was suppose to shattered at the impact she made with the water. Down she sacked into the water. Bubbles were coming out of her mouth. Seeing the water in her vision she tried to swim up but her limbs kept giving away because of the fall.  
  
But that did not stop Kagome from still trying. She needed oxygen. Her lungs were burning now. They were stinging. Moving her legs and arms they felt like lead. She tried calming down but it seemed nothing would work.  
  
With her vision she could see a haze figure of peach and white-silver come into the water. She felt her body be grabbed then lifted and placed on dry land. She pushed the extra water out of her body.  
  
Her rescuer was still holding her. "Are you alright?"  
  
The figure asked with a familiar masculine voice.  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
He placed her into his lap and circled his arms around her to hold her close.  
  
"W-who are you?" She asked not wanting to look back because the warmth from his body felt comforting.  
  
His arms tighten around her. " I, Sesshoumaru am your mate. Do you not recognize me?"  
  
+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
Read and review  
  
+^` Mala Valvah 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

I had a significant writers block!!!!!!!! DON'T be mad! Because I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!  
  
+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
+^ 'Different but the Same'  
  
(Chapter Nineteen) +^ Wake up to a decision  
  
Feeling warm, Kagome wakes up and turns on her side to be greeted by Yucca who is sitting in a chair beside the bed she was currently lying in.  
  
"Nice to see you're awake. I just recently manage to get lord Sesshoumaru out of this room."  
  
"Hi, Yucca. Where are the others?" Asked Kagome sitting up.  
  
"Oh, your friends are doing well here in the palace. Sesshoumaru-Sama let them stay, for now."  
  
"How long was I asleep?"  
  
"Five days."  
  
"Five days?" Kagome was shocked she slept that long.  
  
"Yes, and Sesshoumaru-Sama hadn't left your side. That is, not until, just a few moments ago."  
  
"Oh. That long, eh?"  
  
"Yes. Will you excuse me! I must go inform lord Sesshoumaru and the others that you have awaken." Yucca got off the seat and left.  
  
After a few minutes the door cracked open and in flew an orange fuzz-ball.  
  
It was headed straight for Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! I thought you weren't going to wake up! 'That mean' Sesshoumaru kept everyone from entering. Every time some one would get near the door he would growl or something. I'm just glad your okay!"  
  
Fumed Shippou, setting in Kagome's lap hugging her around the waist the best he could with his little arms and hands.  
  
"Is that so?" She said in a teasing tone.  
  
"Kagome-Sama! Rin-I is glad you're awake. Now we can play in the gardens. We can play hide and go seek. Then pick a bunch of flowers for Sesshoumaru- Sama! You are going to be . . . my mommy, aren't you? I want you and Shippou-Chan to stay with Sesshoumaru-Sama and me! Me think Sesshoumaru- Sama lo-!"  
  
"Rin." Came a deep monotone voice from the doorway. The trios' attention turned to the door where the owner of the voice is.  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-Sama?"  
  
"You and the kit, leave. I have matters to discuss with the Miko. Alone."  
  
"But Ses-"  
  
"Leave. You may be in her presences later."  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-Sama." Came the child's reply and the children both left.  
  
"Sesshoumaru I-" Kagome started, but was cut off.  
  
"Do not explain. I know of the anecdote."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I am not a Tai youkai for nothing." He paused than continued.  
  
"Kagome, he cannot make you do anything you don't want to or harm you as long as Kudos is with him. " ' And I here with you.' "We must get them to become mates."  
  
"Do the others know what's going on?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Let me guess. Kudos came back and explained everything while I was asleep!"  
  
" Yes."  
  
"Welcome back to the world of the living Kagome-sama."  
  
Spoke Miroku, walking in the room followed by Sango, Inuyasha, and Kirara.  
  
" Nice to see your doing well." Stated Sango, shooting a glare at Sesshoumaru' s direction, which in turn was ignored.  
  
"Same here, Kagome-chan." Kirara said.  
  
" Yeah, He refused to let any of us come in!" Inuyasha pouted, crossing his arms other his chest.  
  
Kagome processed to tell them what she knew about the situation.  
  
" Do you know why he wants you?" Asked Sango.  
  
Kagome shook her head slowly then responded. " He wants me so he can become stronger, right?"  
  
Miroku answers. " Not only that. He wants your love as well."  
  
There was a growl that echoed in the room.  
  
They choose to ignore it.  
  
"Eh? He has Kudos to do that."  
  
" He wants you as a mate because you are an untrained powerful miko that wont be able to subdue him. Which means he could drain you or/and will be able to have control over you."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Miroku sighs.  
  
" The only way he will be able to look in Kudos direction is if you have a mate."  
  
Kagome looked shocked and looked at Sango but she didn't bash the monk. Only agreed.  
  
' Well, they must have already talked about this.' Getting out of her shock she spoke.  
  
" Then, who is going to 'pretend' to be my mate so that he will leave me alone?"  
  
Miroku piped up. " I would love t-" THUMP!  
  
BAM! THUMP! THUNK!  
  
" Still being a pervert Monk? Kagome, I am sorry to say this, but-" Sesshoumaru interrupted Sango.  
  
" He would know if it is not real. "  
  
Sango glared at him again. Muttering stuff about rude white dogs wearing make-up. Even though she knew it was his birth marking.  
  
"Oh." Kagome said looking down at her hands that suddenly became the most interesting thing while her cheeks were tinted pink.  
  
" Which is why, I will be your mate."  
  
Her head shot up gapping at him stunned by his statement.  
  
' Did he just say, what I think he said?"  
  
+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
I am totally in a lazy mood!  
  
+^` Mala Valvah 


	21. Chapter Twenty

+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
+^ 'Different but the Same'  
  
(Chapter Twenty) +^ Listen to me!  
  
'Oh god. My dream. Is this what it tried to show me?'  
  
She was left speechless for the moment.  
  
Inuyasha was about to protest but he was stopped mentally.  
  
' Inu- chan don't!'  
  
' But it's m-' ' Trust me.'  
  
" We must leave now that that's settled," Informed the fire cat demon ness grabbing Inuyasha and pulling him out the door with her.  
  
" Yes, well, um we will leave too. Right Miroku-kun?" Sango said to the now conscious monk leading him out of the door.  
  
When Kagome heard that she made a mental note to ask Sango about that later. Then she remembered Sesshoumaru said that she would be his mate. Anger started to boil up her being.  
  
" You know! You didn't have to say it like you were giving orders or something. " Said Kagome trying to control her anger.  
  
' I was.' Came his thought staring impassively at her.  
  
" Stay in bed. A servant will bring you food. Then I will escort you to the springs." He said walking to the door then stopped.  
  
" How dare you change the subject?" She said loudly with waves of anger coming off her being.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around with amusement clearly showing in his eyes.  
  
" Would you prefer we mate now, 'love'?" Kagome was rendered speechless again that day.  
  
" I will bath with you when I return." He smirks when he heard a gasp and felt her anger raise a notch then left closes the door behind him.  
  
A while later a servant came in with a tray of broth, water, and little beard.  
  
+^~  
  
Meanwhile, Kudos and Rascal were in a heated argument somewhere in the woods near Sesshoumaru's fortress.  
  
"Can't you tell that she doesn't want you?" Kudos through her hands in the air in angered frustration.  
  
" She didn't tell me to BACK OFF, now did she? NO!" Rascal barked angrily at her.  
  
" Kagome-san won't give you love if you force yourself on her!" Rascal paced back and forth.  
  
" The miko probably will not come willingly because of you! You just had to but in!"  
  
" YES! You want to know why?" She shouted back at him.  
  
" WHY?"  
  
" Because STUPID, I want to go home!" ' And I love you.'  
  
' What is this feeling? Guilt! No! It has to be another feeling. I probably should not do this to her. But I want to become stronger!' He though.  
  
To break the silence he said, " You can have the Tai youkai and I the Miko. "  
  
She stared at him in disbelief, disgust, and anger.  
  
" Did you hear what I just said?? I want to go HOME and see my family unlike YOU! Idiot."  
  
" Let's get some rest and discuses this later." He said sitting under a tree all of sudden feeling exhausted.  
  
Kudos did the same.  
  
+^~  
  
Kagome was about to doze off when her bedroom door opened. Kagome sits up angry for the person had come in without knocking.  
  
" Do you know how to knock before just coming in?"  
  
" I do as I covet. This is my home." The Tai youkai strolled over to her bedside and sat down. He stared deeply into her eyes.  
  
Kagome's hands are now balled up into little tight fists clenching to the bed sheets. Her heart sped up. She could feel the heat radiating off his being.  
  
Sesshoumaru moves closer and puts a claw hand by her left on the bed.  
  
" Do you truly want to be mine?" His voice made a dangerous shiver go down her body.  
  
She nodded dumbly. She chews lightly on her bottom lip. It was like he just simply hyphenised her with his intense golden orbs.  
  
" I... I'm human." Kagome barely breathed out. ' What's wrong with me?' She thought.  
  
' I have not even kissed her yet and she seems breathless.'  
  
He lend forward capturing her lips with his. They kissed for some time. Then Sesshoumaru pulled away and looked at Kagome's dazed expression with red swollen lips.  
  
The next thing Kagome knew was being carried out the door and down the halls. Then she remembered that they were going to take a bath TOGETHER.  
  
" Put me down!" She demanded, wiggling around to make him free her.  
  
" No." He pulled her closer and tightened his hold on her.  
  
" I am NOT going to bath with YOU!" They entered the area with hot springs.  
  
" Yes, you will." His tone left no room for argument.  
  
But!  
  
You know, Kagome.  
  
Yes Kagome.  
  
She ignored the warning in his tone.  
  
" I will NOT you PERVERT!" She screamed at him when he had sat her on her feet.  
  
And you know what that scream did?  
  
It hurt poor Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears.  
  
She continues to yell protests at him.  
  
He tried to ignore her outbursts.  
  
BUT NOO!  
  
Kagome looked at him... and turned pale.  
  
Oh, he was furious.  
  
He began to approach her when she had gain some distanced between them.  
  
She stepped back from him.  
  
" You will speak to me with respect wench." His voice was low and dangerous once more.  
  
He commences taking off his clothes. His eyes were flashing blood crimson to dark honey.  
  
He gave her a predator look.  
  
And.  
  
She felt like the prey.  
  
" We will see each other."  
  
All his clothes fell to the ground at his feet.  
  
GASP!  
  
Well, she must like the view.  
  
Her cheeks were flaming crimson.  
  
She took another step back, covering her face in her hands.  
  
Her foot slipped.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Kagome resurfaced the water and looked around. But.  
  
She didn't see Sesshoumaru!  
  
" Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Then there was movement in the water. Turning around quickly she didn't see anyone. She began to panic.  
  
' Where is Sesshoumaru? Oh my, gosh! How can I be so stupid? What is that? Something touched me! I can't feel my clothes! I CAN'T FEEL MY CLOTHES!'  
  
Sesshoumaru comes out of the water in front of her... smirking?  
  
He didn't even give her a minute to compose herself, he just began kisses her. He trailed hot open kisses down her jaw then her neck. Kissing and licking the spot he will mark her as his. Sesshoumaru held Kagome's body close to his.  
  
" You will be mine." He whispered on her neck.  
  
Then Sesshoumaru droved his fangs deeply into her sensitive skin drawing blood down her neck. Kagome arched against him and whimpered. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. Kagome whimpered again at the burning pain Sesshoumaru's fangs caused. He lapped up the blood.  
  
" You taste sweet my little miko."  
  
The way he said it, kind of made her wonder if the choice she made was right.  
  
+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
"..."  
  
+^` Mala Valvah 


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
+^ 'Different but the Same'  
  
(Chapter Twenty-One) +^ Mates!  
  
' How could I have let him do that to me?'  
  
Kagome sat in a huge bed in Sesshoumaru's chambers. It was like a canopy with white silky see-through sheets that draped from the poles above. She was holding a hand over his mark. Kagome sat in the middle of the bed wearing a white night gown.  
  
" I should have gone home." Kagome muttered to herself.  
  
" Why hasn't anyone come to visit me again?" Sesshoumaru had told her to stay in bed when she woke up in his arms that morning. Breakfast was brought to her.  
  
Kagome was glad that he only decided to mark her the night before. She remembered Sesshoumaru say that he would wait until she is ready. That did make her a feel little better.  
  
" I am going outside this room. " Said Kagome with a bored sighed.  
  
Kagome was getting up and getting ready to leave the room when she hears Sesshoumaru. ' Where are you going?' Came his thought. She yelped looking around but didn't see him. She let out a sigh of relief.  
  
' I must have been hearing things.'  
  
" Stay in bed." He said walking from the door in the room.  
  
" You can't tell me what to do!" She said loudly.  
  
" I believe we already had this discussion, 'love'." His eyes flashed dangerously and Kagome shuddered.  
  
" Take me to the gardens."  
  
" Do not give orders to this Sesshoumaru."  
  
" Fluffy-sama, please take me to the gardens?" She pleads with heavy sarcasm.  
  
" What did you call me?" He growled.  
  
" Hello? I know you didn't lose your hearing. I said -"  
  
She was pinned to the bed beneath him. His face was so close their noses where touching. " Don't say it unless you're 'ready'."  
  
Then he moved swiftly off of her and pulled her up with him.  
  
" Come. You may be among the gardens with me."  
  
+^~  
  
Rin and Shippou were playing in the gardens.  
  
When Sesshoumaru and Kagome entered the garden they saw Shippou and Rin playing. Kagome was wearing a dark blue kimono. She ran to join the children. " Kagome-chan!"  
  
She tickled Rin and Shippou. They were lying in the grass by flowers laughing. Sesshoumaru was watching the scene on a bench. He caught moving by the corner right side of his eyes. He focus his scenes on the area but found no aura, no scent, no sounds, no figure but shadow and trees along with flowers.  
  
Even though the Tai youkai found nothing he kept his scenes on alert. Standing up he looked to see Rin picking flowers. Shippou, he decided to go and chase butterflies. Their adopted children were preoccupied.  
  
Kagome, she the one being his mate was relaxing under a sakura tree. She made a beautiful picture bathed in the sunlight with the sakura pink pebbles. The pebbles fettler down around her while she continues to watch the children.  
  
The woman-child looked at peace. Then he felt it. Another presence. A red blur began heading straight for Kagome. Sesshoumaru's blood boiled and he saw red. He went straight for Kagome. He quickly grabbed her by snaking an arm around her waist pulling her to him. Then he moved away from where she was. He did not know he could move in such a speed with their pervious distance.  
  
+^~+^~  
  
Rascal could see Sesshoumaru seated on a bench. The guy was alert to him when he was going step out for the miko. It's a good thing he hid himself. That Tai youkai was strong but Rascal was strong too.  
  
He saw her in the garden playing with the children. When she was resting under the tree she looked like a goddess with the sakura peddles descending and the morning sunglow that shined over her. Rascal saw the chance and took it.  
  
He raced over to grab the female but when he got there he grabbed air. She wasn't there! He fumed angrily knowing who must have stopped him. Looking over where the Inuyoukai had been. He found an empty bench. 'What could have gone wrong? I will fight him for her then!' The Tai youkai was standing some ways away from the area where the children were playing holding the miko. The children were not there but running into the building.  
  
+^~  
  
Kagome was enjoying watching the children play while the sun played on their moving little bodies. They looked so cute. But the next thing she knew was being quickly lifted up and brought into the arms and chest of Sesshoumaru.  
  
He turned and told the children to leave inside the castle. She looked up from Sesshoumaru's chest to ask him what was he doing, but stopped when she saw he was glaring at something behind her.  
  
' His... his eyes are tinted red.'  
  
Kagome took in a shaking deep breath from being moved so quickly. Sesshoumaru growled. It vibrated against her body that was held tightly to his larger masculine one. ' I hope he clams down.' She balled her hands into his clothes. ' Huh? Why is he not wearing his armor?' Sighing Kagome was about to push away when she found she couldn't.  
  
+^~  
  
Sesshoumaru growled again when Kagome tried to move away.  
  
" I challenge you, Tai youkai of the West, to a duel. A duel for the miko."  
  
+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
So now Rascal is challenging Sesshoumaru. Do you think they will go through with it? Or if they do, who will win?  
  
+^` Mala Valvah 


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo

+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
+^ 'Different but the Same'  
  
(Chapter Twenty-Two) +^ Choices and Consequences!  
  
Rascal knew he didn't really have a chance with her if she was marked and her mate lives. He also knew he still could claim her because they didn't finish the mating ritual. So, now he can duel her pre-mate or leave and claim Kudos. But he did not want to give up so easily.  
  
Kagome was angry that Rascal would speak of her as if she was just some property! She had a feeling that he was stubborn and wouldn't back down with out a fight. She could feel Sesshoumaru's body heat rise. Or was it his youki.  
  
Kagome felt protected with him holding her.  
  
Sesshoumaru was angry with the idiot whom was still trying to claim HIS Kagome as his. Sesshoumaru chose to keep Kagome close because the red mystical spirit guy in front of him could vanish once he gets a chance to grab Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled with displeasure. Kagome shivered at the feeling. His eyes bleed red while glaring at Rascal. The Tai Inu youkai was no fool. He knew Rascal had a lot of power. If he backs from the duel it would be like him giving up Kagome.  
  
He growled in his chest so it wouldn't past his lips. Kagome felt it anyway. She buried her face into his clothed chest. Her hands remain fisted into his clothes. Sesshoumaru's tail slid under his arms and wrapped itself around them both.  
  
Rascal saw that the Inuyoukai refuse to let the girl go which meant he chose to combat.  
  
" I will take that as a, yes great Rascal."  
  
" Don't flatter yourself." Spat Kagome.  
  
+^~+^~  
  
In a huge clearing Sesshoumaru is standing in the middle on one side with Rascal standing across from him on the other side. They were facing each other off. Kagome is at the end of the clearing behind Sesshoumaru.  
  
' I wonder if Kudos notice my nonappearance yet.'  
  
" Don't worry miko. As soon as I get rid of this youkai you will belong to me."  
  
He said stated proudly looking at Kagome.  
  
"Pervert!" Yelled a female voice from afar.  
  
`SLAP! `  
  
`THUMP! `  
  
Miroku landed on the ground from Sango's blow on the head and Kagome had a hopeful look on her face.  
  
" You shouldn't have pushed her to hard monk!" Inuyasha's voice could be heard from a distance.  
  
' They will not be of any use.' Thought Sesshoumaru.  
  
" Why'd you hit me Sango dear?" He was ignored and not answered because she held a glare on her face.  
  
" Are you alright Kagome?" Inuyasha yowled while approaching her with the others.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave them a loud warning growl.  
  
Inuyasha stopped moving. And so did the ones behind him. ' His eyes are red. Something's not right.'  
  
"Huh? Why is he growling at us Inuyasha?" Asked Sango, wanting to know. Inuyasha thought for a moment before it came to him.  
  
" That bozo over there," He snarled angrily pointing at Rascal ", had challenged Sesshoumaru for Kagome!!! And by the looks of it, his accepted it."  
  
He sighed and Sango looked worried. " Is there anything we can do to help?"  
  
He slowly shook his head. 'No.'  
  
" We can't help protect Kagome?" He gave her another negative answer.  
  
" We are not allowed in this fight. It's between them and Kagome." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
" It's kind of based upon his pride or weather or not he can protect his mate to be, is it?" She softly asked.  
  
" Yeah, and if he didn't accept he'd have to hand her over." Miroku spoke up to join in on the conversation. " So either way ~ he would have to fight."  
  
Rascal moved slightly to the left. Then he brought out his red sword. Sesshoumaru draw Toukijin. The red guy attacked. Sesshoumaru blocked. `CLING ` He attacks and Rascal dodges. Then the Tai youkai saw an opening and unguarded area. `BAM! ` His is kicked in the left side instead and his armor begins to crack a little.  
  
' How did he know? Did he planed it?' He stands up on guard.  
  
But,  
  
He was punched in the right jaw and sent flying into a tree. `THUMB! ` The tree was damaged with an ostentatious gnash in it.  
  
Kagome gasps. " Sesshoumaru!" She yelled.  
  
Inuyasha stood back along with the rest of the group.  
  
" You see, she will be my mate."  
  
"Not likely, because she is already ready `mine`." Sesshoumaru growled while standing up and glaring at Rascal with a hard look that would have killed if it were so.  
  
The Red mystical narrowed his eyes. ' I will take want I want Tai youkai.'  
  
The Tai youkai heard and gave a tiny evil smirk. ' No wonder, He has been reading my thoughts.'  
  
Then Sesshoumaru's impassive mask falls back into place again. He began to clam his thoughts where Rascal won't be able to read them. Rascal began to charge again, but then stopped.  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. " What? Afraid to fight when you can't read my mind?"  
  
" No! I can still be- efh" `BAM, BOOM` `BAM`  
  
Rascal slid to the ground with one hand clinging his right side and the other holding his face. Moving his hand from his face to see blood.  
  
"Oh? Were you saying something?" Sesshoumaru said in a smooth cold voice.  
  
"Ahh!" He stood up and began to form red balls in his hands. Then he started throwing them at Sesshoumaru. The Tai youkai flew in the air while blocking the red glowing balls with his sword. Then Rascal jumped up in the air holding his red sword that he picked back up from off the ground and came gilding down making a massive gap in the ground. " AHH!!!"  
  
Soil and dust clouded over the clearing. When the air became clear of the dust again, neither Sesshoumaru nor Kagome was where they were. They just weren't there. He turned to his left. 'Where are they?' Sesshoumaru took out his yellow glowing whip that's like exotic venom in the bearer while holding Kagome.  
  
Leaving Kagome there he came out and slashed at Rascal.  
  
`TISK`  
  
`TISH, TISH`  
  
`TISK`  
  
Rascal clothes got torn along with his skin and he began to bleed. He blocked every now and then with his sword or his small fireballs. They kept going at it for a while. Then Sesshoumaru hit one of Rascal's wrists. "Ahh!" Blood came flowing out of the newly wound. His red sword fell to the ground.  
  
" Rascal-Yang!!!" Kudos Bawled in an anxious voice, followed by her figure coming into the clearing.  
  
Her small hands were balled into fists. One was over her breasts and the other at her left side. She was breathing hard. They both turned their attention to the owner of the voice. Sesshoumaru's armor was almost broken off and his clothes were torn as well. Both of them look like they were striping in their tarter clothes while bath in blood. Then they began fighting once again. Sesshoumaru hit's Rascal in the stomach with Toukijin. `BAM! `  
  
`THUNK! ` Rascal is forced off his feet and lands at least two yards away from Kudos. Dust came up and than cleared. She comes forward and kneels down than puts her arms around Rascal bringing him closer to her. He lies in her arms unconscious. Sesshoumaru approaches them and brings one of his claw hands up preparing to finish him off. Kudos looks up with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
His claws begin to glow green with his acid. He glared coolly down at her.  
  
" Move." He stated in a cold voice.  
  
She glared at him through her teary eyes. " Don't you dare hurt him! Let me show him how much I love him!" She shouted. Then Kudos looked down at Rascal face that was smeared with his own blood. She placed a shaky hand on his face to cup a cheek. Kudos smile sadly down at him. " Why couldn't you just see that I love you?" She sniffs because of her running nose. " Why did you have to be so stupid Rascal to run after her when I am here for you, huh? You just don't know how much you hurt me." She hiccupped and moves her hand to brush the blood strains of hair off his face.  
  
Rascal catches her hand. He looks into her eyes and sees the pain he'd caused. " I ..I di-didn't .. know. Cou-could you .. forgive me?" He could feel the poison in his system causing the pain. " Yes." Sesshoumaru looks to the side and sees a crying Kagome. "D-don't kill him." She says softly looking at him.  
  
Sort of frowning at Kagome with disappointment, he looks back at the scene before him. " Jaken." His little green toady retainer hobbled over and bowed to him. " Yes, lord Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Sesshoumaru is still looking at Kudos and Rascal. " Have a servant tend to his wounds. He is not aloud in my home." He ordered in his normal tone with an unemotional expression.  
  
Then Jaken bow again saying, " Yes, lord Sesshoumaru. This Jaken will do as he-"  
  
" Jaken." He said calmly.  
  
Jaken bowed again then took off toward the castle. Sesshoumaru moved over to where he left Kagome. He grabbed Kagome and gently wraps her up in his fur. Her hands along with most of the top part of her body were not covered. Sesshoumaru brought her face close to his and whispered over her lips. " My love, you are all mine."  
  
Closing the gap between them he pressed his lips upon hers in a passionate kiss. She didn't hesitant in responding. When the tip of his fur rubbed against the inside of her thigh she gasped. And he deepens the kiss. A cloud forms up under them. Sesshoumaru took flight in the air to go back to his castle. Pulling away he watches as Kagome wore an expression of pure bliss.  
  
Her companions just watched as the scene unfold.  
  
+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
+^` Mala Valvah  
  
^.~ 


	24. Chapter TwentyThree

+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
+^ 'Different but the Same'  
  
(Chapter Twenty-Three) +^ Love and Leaving Home!  
  
" Ouch! Be careful wench!" Howled Rascal. Glaring at Sesshoumaru's servant Yucca while she clean and bandage his wounds up.  
  
" Well, you would have never got hurt if you didn't choose to fight Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"hn."  
  
+^~  
  
Sango was walking in the hall. She had just left the room where some of the healer's were. ' How will I tell him?' Continuing on her way Sango was in search of Miroku. They had decided they were going to get married sometime after Kudos-Yin and Rascal-Yang returns home.  
  
Sango sighed. Feet swiftly making their way toward her caught her attention. Turning around to see the one she was looking for she stops, waiting.  
  
" Sango, where were you? In worry I've been looking for you. Tell me, you were not with that- that-"  
  
Sango placed her index finger over his lips, silencing him. Smiling, she replies, " Miroku, you sound jealous more then worried. And no, I have not even seen him."  
  
Miroku takes Sango's hand that held the finger over his lips in both of his hands and looks loving into her eyes. Miroku places his forehead on hers.  
  
" I am to be jealous," He smiles thinking of away to make her understand him better. Miroku smirks, remembering what the prince of wolves always say to his friend. " Besides you are my woman."  
  
They both share a kiss and when they broke away Sango speaks. " Miroku, I am with child." The responds she got was a huge smile that broke out on his handsome face and the next thing Sango know is being lifted off the ground.  
  
Miroku had picked her up laughing whiling spinning around in a circle. He brought her into a hug she responded to quickly. Sango laid her head on his chest and held him close. Miroku held Sango close while baring his face in her hair. Breathing heavily he said, " I'm going to be a father."  
  
+^~+^~  
  
Inuyasha sat on a mat watching Kirara draw pictures with Shippou and Rin. Kirara was lying on her belly. Rin was laying sideways drawing and Shippou was standing up facing a wall with the paper on it drawing.  
  
It seem they were concentrating so hard that their tongues' would peek out their mouth off and on. But the most individual Inuyasha was observing though, is his beloved fire cat youkai.  
  
Kirara, feeling eyes on her, turn to see Inuyasha staring at her. Smirking she says, " Inuyasha, care to join us?"  
  
Mentally shaking himself out of his daze Inuyasha comes back into reality. " I will, if you let me draw you~" ' Naked.'  
  
' No! You sound more like Miroku-sama. But you can draw me like I am now.'  
  
She walked over to Inuyasha and handed him some paper and things to write with. "Here."  
  
Rin was looking at her drawing of her new family.  
  
Shippou was looking at his drawing that was based on the same thing as Rin's. The picture held Sesshoumaru holding Kagome with one arms and Rin in the other while Kagome held Shippou.  
  
+^~  
  
Jaken was smiling and walking down a hall, glad that he was free of baby- sitting. Even though he was the one to get sat on.  
  
+^~+^~  
  
Kudos has kept watch over Rascal while he lay beside her. He looked peaceful. His chest would lift up and down while he breathed. She lifts a hand and caressed he face. Rascal's eyes filter open and look into her fresh blue ones.  
  
" K-Kudos, will you do me- the honor of becoming my mate?"  
  
Wetness drips on his face and could Kudos crying. ' She think I only asked because I- I lost.'  
  
" Kudos, do not think that. It is not truth. Yes, I lost but I'm glad I did. Even though I'm not too fond of losing. What I'm trying to say is if I won I wouldn't be able to have you. Kudos, I realized that I'm happy with you."  
  
Rascal reached up with a hand and gently brushes her tear streak cheeks. " I realized that I'm in love with you." He lifts up ignoring the protesting pain of his injuries and brings his lips to hers. When they pulled away Kudos agreed to be his and then proceed to scold him about reopening his wounds.  
  
+^~  
  
Giggling could be heard within the halls coming from a family room. Sesshoumaru, wondering what's the cause walks into the area and sees Kirara, Kagome, Shippou, and Rin crowding some body. There were more giggles while the being struggles to get free from their grasp.  
  
" He~HElp!" Sesshoumaru figured his was getting tickled. Seeing silver hair on the floor from his view he declared the individual being Inuyasha. The Monk came in and sat down to watch.  
  
Inuyasha caught a glimpse of Sesshoumaru.  
  
" Ses~ssh~oou~MAA~ruuuu!!!" Sesshoumaru just looks at him in amusement.  
  
Then the four let off of Inuyasha. " That'll teach ya for saying you can handled being tickled." Exclaimed Kagome.  
  
A servant came in a bowed saying," Dinner is all set, milord."  
  
He nodded his head. The servant bowed again then left.  
  
" Come." They all followed him to the dinning room.  
  
+^~+^~  
  
Dinner was eaten and everyone was about to retire to sleeping his or hers sleeping chambers when a servant ran into the room bowing and announced, " Lord Sesshoumaru! The mystical spirits wishes for milord, lady Kagome, lord Inuyasha, lady Kirara, lord Miroku, lady Sango, lord Shippou, and lady Rin's presences before they return home."  
  
" Inform them we will come." She bowed then left.  
  
+^~  
  
Everyone is outside in front of the gate. Rascal and Kudos are holding each other.  
  
" I just wanted to say thank you." Said Rascal.  
  
" As I." Said Kudos.  
  
They slowly began to fade. Kudos waves a hand and makes a piece of her clothes falls off the opposite shoulder. There was a fire shaped flower on her expose skin. A flower shaped rose appeared on Kudos and Rascal's forehead. His was a crystal blue; some parts look like ice when the other looks of water. Hers was a fiery red. Then the couple was gone.  
  
"Wow." Was all Shippou and Rin could say.  
  
Kagome had put the children to bed when she began making her way to her chambers. ' Sango and the others will be leaving tomorrow.'  
  
When she came to the door of her room an appealing piece of art was block her way.  
  
" Care to accompany my chamber's, Kagome?"  
  
" No, Sesshoumaru. I most certainly will n-"  
  
He grabbed her about the waist and pulled her close. " Oh? But you will. You see? Mates that's do not feel deeply for each other only sleeps in different rooms."  
  
He proceeds to carry her to his chambers. " What ever." Came Kagome's only reply.  
  
+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
+^` Mala Valvah  
  
^.^ 


	25. Epilogue

+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
+^ 'Different but the Same'  
  
(Epilogue) +^ Entirety  
  
+^~ Two years later ~^+  
  
A pregnant Kagome stood on the balcony that was connect to her and Sesshoumaru's chamber. She was looking at the green land before. Kagome remembered how her mom was mad about her being pregnant but happy that her only daughter wasn't a single mother.  
  
Sango and Miroku got married a week after Rascal and Kudos went home. They had twins a boy and a girl. Their son was named Kohaku, after Sango's brother. Their daughter was named Koharu, after the girl Sango was mistaken to be. They both are about two years old.  
  
Inuyasha and Kirara have a daughter, which is one year of age. They named the child Sakura.  
  
Shippou and Rin are currently doing some type of schooling work Kagome had given them.  
  
Kagome felt strong arms of her mate circle around her waist. Sesshoumaru breathed in her sent. " I love you." Replied Kagome.  
  
"I love you as well." Spoke Sesshoumaru while purring at the same time. He turned her around and their lips met.  
  
If someone were to be fling in the sky they would be able see a couple in love sharing a kiss of true lovers.  
  
+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~+^~  
  
I think it sucked. But oh well. This fiction is over! THE END!!! Now I'm going to start on my other ones. And I hope they will end up better! THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEW!!!!! ^_^  
  
+^` Mala Valvah 


End file.
